


An Unexpected Vacation

by HanaMi33



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: Summer was over and second year of high school was about to begin. When Akashi gets an unexpected order from his father to go on Vacation. He agreed to go on thinking it would be nice to relax after working really hard for his father. It takes an unexpected turn for the worst.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by my one story to write this, hope you enjoy it ~ xD

There were books scattered all around my desk. I began organizing them when my phone rang. Second year of high school was about to begin. The only thing. I have to show for was the success in my fathers business.

“Hello?” I answered the phone.

“Seijuro this is your fathers assistant, Jade Greenheart, Your father wanted me to contact you to see if you would like to go on vacation for a month.” She told me.

I thought it over. School was just about to start.

“What does this vacation entail..?” I asked. I know my father would want some kind of job done.

“Nothing just for you to relax.” She told me. I sighed.

“Very well..” I agreed.

I kind of need a break. My break wasn't really a break. I have been taken on a lot of responsibilities as of late. 

“Great! The details have already been sent to you.” Jade said before the line went dead.

I looked at my phone. I shook my head. I felt tired. I haven't even sat down. Why a big mansion when everything just feels empty.   
Basketball allowed me to make long time friends. I was good at it and liked to play. I should go online and play some Shogi matches.

I decided to check my email.   
I opened the laptop on my desk. I opened up the mail.

‘A newly discovered island?’ I thought to myself. I frowned what has my father been keeping from me. I clicked to find out more information.

‘Four years this Island has been inhabited and nobody knows of it only the ones who have been staying there..’ I thought to myself.

I leaned back into my chair.   
I should of known my father wouldn't want me to have a normal vacation. I agreed to it anyway, One more thing before switching my focus on to school.

That means packing at least months worth of clothes. I sent messages to everyone telling them. I was going to be away for a month. I do look forward to crushing the one who manages to make it to the top while I'm away.   
Nobody can beat me on grades. I smirked a little from that thought. When my bag was packed. I looked at the time for when the boat leaves. Once that was done. I got driven to the boat.   
I entered seeing lots of people.

I made my way to my room setting everything up. I looked at the queen size bed and the bathroom.  
I stayed in the room for most of the day. The next day. I got up brushed my teeth had a shower walking out. I dressed in a suit before stepping out of the room. 

I walked down the hallway.   
I entered the third floor where there was a lot of people. I stepped up to the bartender and order a champagne. 

“You must be Akashi Seijuro.” A woman with dark brown hair approached me.

“Who are you?” I asked taken the glass. I took a drink.

“My name is Matilda Foster, I am the daughter of Jodi Foster, who is currently working for your father.” Matilda introduced herself.

“Please to meet you, Matilda.” I said putting the glass down.

I took note of her attire. She was wearing a Kimono. She wore big round glasses. 

“...I just wanted to voice my concerns on what my mother has been doing, She has been studying the ways of the universe for years and your father allowed it to happen which has made her happy but, I fear what she told me about making our universe collide with another will have bad effects..” Matilda explained.

“I don't really know anything of what you speak of, My father just sent me here to have a vacation..” I explained.

‘Will it even be a vacation or will something come up..?’ I wondered to myself.

“You really don't know..” She bit her lip.

She looked nervous as she sat on the stool. She was quiet. I didn't mind her company as I drank. When it was done. 

There was a power surge that made all the lights go out. When the boat turned back on. Matilda looked around. I frowned also looking around the room. People just looked confused.   
There was an explanation before everyone went back to doing what they wanted. I decided to socialize for a few hours. I went to bed. I got up to the silence of the room.

I opened up my laptop.

I played Shogi online for the next seventeen hours before sleeping for about 12 hours. I got up feeling hungry.  
I found a nice place to eat. I sat down and observed the people around me waiting for my food. There wasn't anything really going on. I did see Matilda again. She was one the computer with a frown.

Three tables away from me. When the food was brought to me. I began to eat quietly enjoying myself being alone.  
The lights all turned off and a couple of bulbs burst before it went back to normal. I frowned a little finishing my meal. I paid the bill getting up from the seat. I left the area going back to my room.  
I checked to see what everyone else was doing. I saw that nothing has changed. I closed my eyes. I didn't realize.

I had fallen asleep until, I woke up staring right at the ceiling. I groaned turning around.  
I fell asleep once more. It was morning. I got up from bed. I dressed into a long sleeve black shirt and pants. I opened the door. Outside the hallways were empty. There were suitcases scattered.   
I saw blood on the walls as I walked down the hallway. I peeked around the corner.

There was nothing around. I frowned. When the sound of a door being forced open made me turn.   
There was this person on the ground. I heard nothing but an agonizing scream coming from them. I watched as they were being torn apart. Flesh was being eaten by another. I turned around trying not to vomit from the sight.   
I can hear the flesh of the guy being eaten. I slowly moved away from that sight. 

‘What’s going on..?’ I asked myself. I didn't want to go back there. I walked forward keeping myself calm. I was on edge now paying attention to everything around me.   
I stepped back as a door burst open. I bore witness another person being eaten. I looked in disgust as they were being devoured. I moved against the wall opening the door to the stair well before closing it.   
I took few breathes to calm myself. I need to get that revolting sight out of my head. I had to think logically.

There people eating people. The reason for that could have something to do with a virus.   
How did it get on to this ship. Is there anyone else alive. This is turning out to be some vacation. I decided to check the captains quarters. I could find some answers there. I just need to make it there.  
I followed the stairs to were they operate the ship. All I saw was blood. There were bodies on the ground. I stepped around them. When I made it to the wheel. Where I saw a bomb.

'This whole ship is going to blow in ten minutes.’ I thought to myself. The only thing for me to do at this point is to abandon the ship.   
I left the area trying not to make a sound. I gathered some supplies before going to a life boat. I lowered into the water. I grabbed some supplies tossing it over board.

“Wait!!” A yell made me turn. I was surprised to see Matilda. She ran over to me.

“Let me come with you.” She asked. 

“Fine.” I said.

She jumped down into the life boat. I went down on it after her. I rowed the boat away from the ship.  
I kept going trying to get as much distance as possible. I stopped once we were an accurate distance away. There was a huge explosion from the ship. I watched it go up in flames.

".It was set to explode by the captain.” I told her.

“Makes sense, They were experimenting with people on that ship, I found out about it in the file, I was reading.” Matilda admitted.

“Why..? Considering my father is apart of this its a little concerning..” I looked towards the ship.

“Your father isn't aware of this from what I gathered in my information, he did pay a large sum of money to my mother for a good cause, Only its not being used for that purpose..” she told me.  
I rubbed my temples.

“Of course it wasn't..” I sighed. I leaned back closing my eyes. 

“Wake me when you find a ship.” I said closing my eyes.

“You would trust me?” Matilda asked.

“I trust that I have no problems stabbing you in the eye with my scissors in my pocket if you try anything..” I explained to her.

“So no, I don't trust you but I trust myself.” I said to her.

“Uhm. Please don't stab me in the eye, I won't do anything.” Matilda sounded fearful.

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” I assured her.

I closed my eyes letting sleep over take me. I did not want to deal with any screw ups. That was my fathers doing. This was suppose to be my vacation. I intend to keep it that way regardless of the circumstances. 

“Akashi-kun.” Matilda's voice woke me up. I opened one of my eyes looking at her. 

“There is a ship.” She told me. 

“I made them aware with the flare gun they should be coming soon.” She told me.  
I nodded my head sitting up. I gave her some rations and myself some feeling hungry while waiting to be picked up.


	2. Stranger from another World

The ship that picked me and Matilda up turned out to be her mothers ship. She was now on her way back to Tokyo for research purposes. I simply sat down and ate all the food that is presented to me.

I was treating everything like it was my vacation. I refuse to speak in any form of business. I had two people approach in the past fifteen minutes.

“Uhm, Is there any reason you are acting this way Akashi-sama.” A girl asked.

I looked at her.

“I am currently on vacation, Don't bother me.” I took a drink and sipped it while Matilda stared. She shook her in head in amusement before typing away on her laptop. 

I got bored deciding to find another bar to order some alcohol. The problem with that was getting lost. This was a big ship. I didn't bother reading a map. I got lost. I rarely get lost. There is a first for everything. 

I took a mental note of all the doors and exit area. I eventually found myself on the bottom floor. Where there was this constant banging coming from within a room.

I stopped turning my head. I looked down at the handle. It was partly opened. I pushed the door open.

“Let me out of here!! I need to get back to my uncle!!” A loud yell.

“Somebody!! Anybody please!!” A cry for help. I walked in front of the cage. I stared at the male with brown hair. He had brown eyes. There was a stubble on his face.

“..Your not like anyone of those men.” He said. He was in a cage like prison. I raised my eyebrow at this.

'Nope.’ I turned around knowing this is going to be a hassle.

“No wait! Please!!” He begged. 

“I need your help! I don't know where I am! Or how to get back! “ He pleaded. I was really trying to ignore him.

“I was taken from my world! I need to get back! And help my uncle reclaim our home! Please! I have Nobody else!” He begged. I stopped at the door. I turned around walking back to him.

“World..” I eyed him.

“Your from a different world..?” I asked him. 

“Uh, yeah, I think, I mean, I don't even know where I am and never been surrounded by so many men.” He told me.

“Aren't you a man..?” I asked.

“I'm a dwarf.” He told me. I found myself intrigued by the answer.

“A dwarf..?” I asked. He was wearing strange clothes. 

“Yes.” He stressed out. I took a minute to observe him more closely while he was behind bars. 

A few minutes passed. I sighed.

“This is suppose to be my vacation..” I stated. I checked the locks on the cage. I examined it closely. 

“..There is only one way you're getting out of there.” I grabbed a fire hydrant. I hit the lock a bunch of times. When there sound of something short circuited. 

“Kick it.” I ordered. He kicked the door open with his boot. The door went flying open. He stepped out.

“Thank you.” He grinned. I grabbed his arm. This dwarf was now going to be in my care. I don't even know why I convinced myself to help him. I don't know the first thing about transporting to different worlds.

‘Matilda might..’ I thought making it out of the room. I stopped pushing the dwarf against the wall. I moved him into a door knowing somebody is headed into our direction. 

I walked inside closing the door. I realized that this was a closet. 

“...Kili at your service.” Dwarf introduced himself. He was closer than I thought feeling his breath on my neck. I turned to him.

“..Akashi Seijuro.” I introduced myself. I saw clothes by a mop bucket. Idea forming in my head.

“Kili, strip” I ordered. I grabbed the janitor clothes. Kili started taken off his clothes. I grew impatient. I helped strip him of his clothes. I helped put on the Janitors clothes. I grabbed a hat putting it on his head.

I dragged him out of the closet. I avoided people as much as I could before making it safely into my room. 

I walked around checking every corner and bed to make sure there wasn't any cameras. When I found nothing. 

I turned to Kili. 

Who slammed the hat on the ground. He looked at me. I looked back at him.

“Sorry for ruining your vacation..” Kili apologized.

“Its not your fault, Its my fathers for trusting the wrong people.” I told him. I never been so glad to have connections with my father. I was given a room when I had been rescued. 

“What happens now?” Kili asked. 

“You strip.” I ordered. Kili started to take off the janitors clothes. I grabbed more suitable clothes. I turned around only to look at his naked torso. I stared at his well tone muscles for a minute. 

“This won't do.” I tossed the clothes on to the bed. I went back into the closet. I settled with just giving him a regular long black sleeved shirt. I tossed a pair of pants at him. I threw a sweater at him.

Once he is dressed. I changed into a white sleeved shirt and blank pants. 

“This is comfortable..” Kili said. I looked at him. 

‘I need to get to Matilda..’ I thought opening the door.

“Where is he!? The prisoner escaped!!” A yell from a guard. I closed the door. 

“They know your gone..” I said. I heard a scream outside the door. I frowned hearing a distinct crunching noise. I placed my ear against the door. 

I heard odd moaning noises. There were more screams. It sounded like chaos out there. I locked the door. I pushed dresser against the door. 

‘On a ship that has infected in here, are they going to blow this one up too?’ I wondered to myself.

“Akashi, What is going on?” Kili asked.

“...Its best if we stayed here for a little awhile.” I said walking over to my bag. I gave him some rations. He looked hungry. 

I ate a bit trying to think of what to do about my growing predicament. It would be easier if there was more than just me. Information on how people got infected.

‘'Experiments..’ I thought to myself. 

‘What were they planning to do with Kili?’ I wondered. I walked over to him.

“Did they do anything to you?” I asked.

“No.” Kili answered. 

“I got to you before they could experiment on you.” I summarized. What could Jodi be thinking experimenting with people. She was also messing up the world by bringing someone from a different world to this world.

‘'It could be catastrophic..’ I thought.

‘Month of vacation and the world goes to hell, before it even starts.’ I looked through my bag. 

Kili sat next to me.

“...You'll help me get home right?” Kili asked me.

“I can try but the knowledge to get you back is beyond me, I can think of one person who can help.” I explained.

“Really?” Kili had this hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yes.” I turned away.

‘Lets just pray she doesn't die..’ I looked to the door. 

“What do we do..?” Kili asked me. I sat down on my bed.

“Wait a few hours.” I told him.

Kili sighed. He sat down next to me. I paid no mind. I noticed he was a bit to close to me. I stared. I ignored how close he was seeing as he is forced out of his world. He seemed to be handling this situation well. 

I look at black stone. Kili was playing with the stone after five minutes. I just lay in the bed. A few minutes later. Kili was also laying on the bed. The two of us just stared at the ceiling. 


	3. Outbreak

I woke up to Kili sleeping on the bed. The whole room was quiet. There are no screams or sound. It was just me getting up from the bed. I walked over to the dresser. I moved it out-of-the-way of the door.

I opened the door. I saw blood on the walls that trailed all the way down the hallway. I closed the door. I walked towards Kili who was asleep on the bed. 

“Get up, we're leaving..” I ordered. Kili groaned sitting up. He rubbed his eyes.

“Thought I was still with my brother.” Kili sounded disappointed. 

“Come on.” I took his hand. I pulled him up. Kili looked at our hands.

“Your hands are warm.” He said to me. I didn't say anything turning around. I walked towards the door. I opened it looking in both direction. 

I stepped out with Kili. Who looked at the blood on the walls. I felt his grip tighten on me.

“Shouldn't we get a weapon..?” Kili asked me. I thought about it for a minute. A weapon would be good for defending ourselves. 

I walked down the hallway. I peeked around the corner. There was nothing in sight. I did however see three bodies on the ground. I pulled Kili along stepping around the bodies. 

I paused.

“What?” Kili asked.

“The ship isn't moving..” I told him. I looked around the hallways to find if anyone was alive. I saw only the dead. There were no signs of the infected.

I headed towards the exit. When I was at the door. I touched the handle. I placed my ear against the door. There was the sound of gun fire outside. 

“Its not safe out there.” I told him.

“What do you suggest we do.?” Kili asked. 

“Find another exit..” I turned around going in the opposite direction. The way to another exit was on the other side of this ship. Only encounter we had were dead bodies. I walked out with Kili. 

The air was clean. 

“Watch out!” Kili yelled out. He pushed me. The two of us fell into the water below. I broke the surface having a firm hold on Kili. Who gasped. I saw fire on the ship before swimming to a ladder on a dock. 

I climbed up while helping Kili. 

“Are you alright?” I asked. Kili nodded his head. I looked at my surroundings. I grabbed Kili walking out of the docks. 

There was only one destination in mind. That was Tokyo. I can raid my father's office and look up certain information. 

I had to take care of Kili. A dwarf from another world. He looked interested in everything. He asked questions. I took a few days to get a flight back to Japan. 

I managed to get a first class one using my father's power and a phone call. There was a lot of things that is needed to be discussed.

I grabbed a newspaper that told me of an out break of people eating people. Epidemic that was spreading.

‘There was someone on that ship that is spreading this virus.’ I thought to myself. Both ships destroyed. 

‘I have Kili to think about.’ I glanced at the dwarf. Who was pushing buttons. He is having a jolly good time. 

Few hours later. Kili was sleeping on my shoulder. I was looking out the window. Morning came as the plane landed. I walked off the plane. 

“That’s a plane..?” Kili asked.

“Yes.” I answered.

“Transport people to different area's of the world.?” He asked.

“Yes.” I answered. Kili had a thoughtful look on his face. I walked outside from the airport. I thought of waving down a taxi. When there was scream. I turned my head to see people run out of the airport. 

I pulled Kili out-of-the-way of people.

Infected was now here in Tokyo. I saw people being attacked. I kept urging myself and Kili forward. Who looked alarmed at seeing people getting eaten. 

“Don't look back.” I told him.

“Eyes on me.” I said. Kili tighten his hold on my hand. I kept walking grabbing a water bottle. I gave to Kili. Who took a drink. It was going to take forever to get to my father's office. 

There was Chaos every where. Death and blood around every corner. I thought about my friends who were at school unware of what’s happening out here. 

Tetsuya, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou and Ryouta. I walked to a pay phone. I dialed a number.

“Hello?” Tetsuya's voice.

“Tetsuya, There is out break of a virus that just hit Japan, warn everyone and stay safe.” I told him.

“Akashi-kun? I thought you were on vacation.” He said.

“Please warn everyone, School will be the least of your worries within an hour, I got to go, I might contact you soon.” I hung up the phone. I trust Tetsuya to make the right choice. 

“Come on, I have a house near by.” I motioned for Kili to follow me. I arrived at the house twenty minutes later. 

I locked all the doors before sitting on the couch relaxing. Kili sat next to me.

“Are you able to get me back home?” Kili asked.

“I don't know” I admitted.

“I will try.” I told Kili. Who nodded his head. I got up taken his hand. I brought him to the washroom.

“You can bath in here, I will find you clothes.” I told him. Kili turned on the taps. I left to find some clothes for him. 

I grabbed a shirt and pants. I walked back to the bathroom. I opened the door seeing his naked form. I stared at him for a good minute before handing him his clothes. 

I turned around.

“Help me wash my back.” Kili said to me. I turned to him. 

‘Why?” I asked.

“Please?” Kili asked. 

“..Fine..” I watched as he got in the tub. When it filled up enough. He turned off the tap. 

I don't normally do anything for anyone. I was bit surprise with myself agreeing to wash Kili's back. I scrubbed his back.

“I miss Fili and Thorin.” Kili told me.

“Fili is my brother and Thorin is my uncle, He will be king you know when he takes back the mountain, We will have a home again..” Kili spoke. I washed the soap off his back.

“Fili has blonde hair and blue eyes we look nothing alike, He is probably worried sick over me..” Kili looked at the water. I began washing his hair. He spoke of his brother.

‘Why am I pampering him..?’ I asked myself. Kili relaxed from my touch. His hair felt nice against my hands. I washed his head. 

“Hair is a big thing for Dwarves..” Kili whispered.

“Even the female dwarfs are hairy..” He said. I put soap in his hair and washed it off. 

“That so..?” I questioned. I got the soap out. I got up from the ground.

“You can wash the rest of yourself, Use the towel to dry.” I told him walking out of the bathroom. I closed the door. I don't know why but washing his hair felt a little intimate. He did say hair is important to his race.

A strange dwarf. That was suddenly apart of my life until he got home. I stared at the wall for a good minute. I walked to my father's room. I looked into his many drawers. I pulled out the phone.

I dialed a number. There was ring to the phone. 

“The call you have dialed is out of service” 

I twitched. I tried a few times before whipping the phone at the wall hard. I should have known. He would not answer my calls when I need him. 

That idea was a bust. I sighed. I went through his drawers again. There had to be something useful. I came up empty handed. When the door opened.

Kili was standing there with a shirt and pants one. Hair was still wet.

“I'm done my bath..” Kili announced. I saw the water drip from his hair. I sighed. I got up taken his hand.

“Woah! Where are you taken me now?” Kili asked. I sat him down on the bed. I grabbed a towel. I placed it over his head.

“Your soaking wet” I stated. I started rubbing the towel on his head. I paused as my mind went back in time. I was a little boy again. My mother was drying my hair. It was just like this. 

I felt a touch of fondness come over me. My red orbs met his dark brown ones. Kili stared back at me. 

I took the towel and threw it in the hamper. I felt a little warm inside. I pushed that thought away. I gave him a brush. 

“Could you brush my hair for me.” Kili turned his head. I glared at him. A minute pass before I walked up to him. I started to brush out his hair. 

There were lot of knots in his hair. I got them out eventually once done. I placed the brush down on the table.

“Thanks!” Kili beamed at me. I stared. 

“Your were surprisingly gentle do you brush people's hair often?” Kili asked.

“No.” I answered. 

“I rarely do anything for anyone.” I admitted. Kili looked shocked.

“Really?” Kili asked.

“Yeah.” I replied. Kili stared at me. There was a silence between the two of us. I left the room. Kili followed me. I walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple. I sat down at the table. 

Kili sat next to me.

“...Do you even care that people are dying outside your door.?” Kili asked.

“No.” I replied.

“Heartless.” Kili answered.

“I get that a lot.” I retorted.

“Why are you this way..?” Kili asked. I shrugged.

“Does it matter..?” I asked him.

“I don't know.” Kili went silent. I poured him a glass of water. I sat back down.

“Why did you decide to help me.?” Kili asked. 

“You said you needed me.” I answered. 

There was silence between the two of us. I ate the apple. I tossed the core in the garbage. I walked into my room.


	4. Helping Hand

Outbreak of the dead coming back to life. A virus that is spreading in different parts of the world. My only concern is getting this dwarf back to his home world. I need to get into contact with Matilda Foster.

I have no way of knowing how to get into contact with that woman. My only option is to make it to my dads work place.

“Do you have a bow.?” Kili asked me. 

“A bow..?” I questioned. I got up from my seat. 

“This way.” I told him. 

There was door that lead to downstairs. I showed Kili the room. There were different kinds of bow. Kili looked at each an everyone one of them amazed. I gave him a Quiver with arrows.

He was examining the different bows. 

“My father had a client that liked to collect bows and would always give him one as gifts.” I explained.

‘What’s it like out there now its been awhile since the out break here first started.’ I thought to myself.

“I'll take this one.” Kili's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Kili took the arrows and put them in the quiver. 

“Are we leaving?” He asked me. I looked at the door.

“Yes.” I replied. I wasn't sure what to about having infected out there. It would be smart to go out there with a weapon. I could find one along the way.

I decided not to think about it and go back to my bedroom. Where I changed into a black sweater and pants. I grabbed a bag filling it with rations so we don't starve out there and grabbed some bottle water. 

I settled for grabbing a baseball bat. I walked out with Kili who was still wearing that long-sleeved shirt and black pants. 

I was the first to step out putting the bag on my back. I had a thought of checking on my friends. I walked back in grabbing a phone. I went back outside.

“Cars still amaze me.” Kili looked at the vehicle. I shook my head.

“Come on.” I pulled on his sleeve. He followed behind me. I walked down the drive way. The streets felt deserted. 

There were a few bodies as we walked. It felt like something out of a horror film. 

I saw the undead moving around slowly. Kili shot one in the head with his arrow. I looked back at him. He shot three more.

“Archery skills are impressive.” I told him. He had a look of pride on his face. I didn't need to do much. Kili was shooting away at the Infected. 

I only walked in the direction of my fathers work. I saw some military personal down a street. I went down another not wanting to deal with them.

It was a long walk down the roads. I tossed Kili some water every once an awhile as we walked on. 

I saw some normal people. That haven't been infected. It was a good sign. I now know that not everyone is unable to keep themselves alive.

‘I should text Tetsuya or someone..’ I thought looking at my phone. I gripped before shaking my head.

‘No, Kili comes first..’ I stopped in my tracks. I looked at the dwarf. I frowned scolding myself. Why should the dwarf come first. He isn't top priority. It should not matter if he is lost.

I had an inner debate with myself. I admit that in my internal struggle. I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Kili had pulled me away from an infected. He proceeded to kick and shoot it in the head. 

“Lets keep moving.” I told him. It was night fall by the time. I had arrived at my fathers work place. I had run a great distance and may have blown up a gas station in the process. That was unnecessary information. 

Important part was making it to one of my fathers work place. That was a complete and total mess. I chose the stairs to make it to the top floor. There were a few infected. I avoided them.

At the top floor. I opened the door to my father's office. I looked through all his drawers. There wasn't even a laptop in here for any form of information. 

A sigh escaped my lips. Kili was looking around the place. 

“Nothing here, Must be in the office near my school that’s kind of far..” I grumbled. There was sound on my phone. I looked down at the messages. 

* * *

**Tetsuya** : Aomine-kun, I'm stuck in Magi Burger, With Hyuga senpai and Riko senpai.

**Daiki** : ..a little stuck at my school, Tetsu.

**Shintarou** : It could be worse if it wasn't for Akashi warning Kuroko who warned us all could be dead by now.

**Ryouta** : Akashicchi saved us despite being on vacation he's so nice.

**Tetsuya** : not the time Kise-kun, Aomine-kun is stuck at school and I'm stuck at Magi burger..

**Shintarou** : Murasakibara your are the only one who can help.

**Atsushi** : I can't, Military forces are preventing anyone from leaving they are trying to stop the outbreak from spreading and I am under house arrest with my family, sorry..

**Ryouta** : Why don't you help, Midorimacchi?

**Shintarou** : I'm stuck with Kuroko and Takao.

**Daiki** : are we all going to die...?

* * *

I placed my phone in my pocket. Kili was standing by the door. Tetsuya is trapped along with Daiki. There are military forces that are preventing Atsushi from leaving.

‘At least Atsushi is safe.’ I thought to myself. I tried to think of a plan to help my friends.

“We need to get to my fathers other office but first I need to help my friends.” I looked at Kili.

“..Okay, so how are we going to help your friends?” Kili asked. I turned my head.

“There is a weapons store near by let's go there.” I said leaving the office. I took the stair well that lead to outside. 

I walked out of the alleyway turning into a corner. Where I walked into a store that is broken into. Where broken glass was all over the floor. Kili took a step in while I looked around. 

Guns we're taken along with ammo. Weapons store had been robbed of all the guns. I found time bombs. 

‘This will do..’ I thought grabbing the bombs. I took the detonators placed them all in my bag.

“Lets go.” I ordered. Fifteen minute walk to Magi Burgers. I saw that there were a lot of infected roaming around.

“Find a good vantage point and cover me.” I ordered.

“Alright” Kili said. I took out the bombs. I handed him the bag before letting him leave me. I placed the hood over my head.

I checked the area seeing the cars. There were hordes of the infected all around. I took one of the bombs in my pocket. I rolled it as it landed under the car. I moved back as an arrow hit an infected. I maneuvered around some of the infected.

I rolled another bomb under a car. I did a full circle around the burger restaurant. I stepped back making my way back to Kili. When I was next to him.

I put my arm around him. I pulled him down pushing the button. There were multiple explosions all around Magi Burger. 

Kili was close to me. I found that this was something. I didn't mind. Close contact with each other. I turned to see some debris and fire. There was a lot of smoke and body parts laying on the ground. 

I grabbed hold of Kili and walked away from Magi Burger. I glanced at me phone.

* * *

**Tetsuya** : Well aside from the multiple explosions that happened outside, We are all alive

**Ryouta** : Thank god! Yay Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi is alive!

**Daiki** : Great now can you help me? Running out of things to keep the door barracked.

**Shintarou** : I want to know what caused the explosions, It was deliberate and well calculated.

**Ryouta** : What are you saying?

**Tetsuya** : Someone helped us.

**Ryouta** : who?

**Shintarou** : We don't know.

* * *

I placed my phone back in my pocket. I grabbed the bag from Kili. Touou wasn't that far from this place. 

‘I am wasting time..’ I told myself. I couldn't just leave them on their own. They were my friends.

“One more stop.” I told Kili. The dwarf followed me as I made my way to Touou Academy. 


	5. Encounter

Touou Academy was only a few blocks away. Kili decided to tell me about his home world with much enthusiasm. I listened to him as much as I can but my eyes were looking out for both infected and people.

An infected is easier to deal with then a live person. In chaotic times like this, you find out. The true nature of people. 

I like to think we have been lucky. There hasn't been a scratch on either of us. 

“Fili, Is much more skilled at the sword then I am, I look up to him and my Uncle.” Kili told me.

“My mother thinks, I am reckless.” He told me. I turned to him.

“She gave me this token for luck or protection., I want to make it back to her alive.” Kili told me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“We both have to try to survive, this outbreak.” I said to him. My eyes soften a little at him. Kili looked at me.

“..You know when you touch me, I felt this jolt of electricity..” Kili turned his head.

“Its different and kind of nice.” Kili touched my cheek.

“Do you feel the same thing or is that just me..?” Kili asked. I took his hand off my cheek.

“I don't know.” I told him honestly. He looked a bit disappointed.

“I do know that I am growing quite fond of you.” I admitted. The way his eyes lit up from my words.

“Really?” Kili had a hopeful look in his eyes. I turned away from him.

“..it doesn't matter, You will be going to your own world, I will be staying here in my world, it's the way its supposed to be.” I gave him the cold hard truth.

“Nothing will become of this.” I walked forward not even bothering to look back. Reality was a harsh one. 

I thought he would have walked away from my heartless words. I had been surprised. When he grabbed hold of my hand. 

“I don't want to get lost..” Kili told me. I think it was an excuse just to hold my hand. I said nothing since Daiki's school was right in front of us. We were standing by the gate. There were many infected walking around. 

I took the bombs in my pocket. I threw them in air. I pushed Kili on the other side of wall pushing the button. 

It was time to clear the way for survivors. I went in my bag and took out a baseball bat. I walked out walking forward. 

I swung the bat right into the head of the infected. I began attacking them with the bat. Kili began shooting them with his arrows. 

It was a kind of thrill killing the infected in the area. I avoided being grabbed when I smacked one in the stomach. I smashed them in the head. A smirk forming on my face.

I've never felt so alive killing the infected. It was like something deep within was awakening. A madness that I let loose. 

There was blood dripping from my bat. My clothes covered in blood. I couldn't stop myself till the last one fell to the ground. 

“Akashi..?” Kili called my name. I looked at him.

“Hm?” I tilted my head. He shook his head. 

“Uhm, The area is clear.” Kili told me. 

“Good..” I walked towards the front door of the school. I stopped at the entrance going into my bag. I handed Kili more arrows to fill his quiver. When that had been done. I zipped up the bag.

I smashed the window opened. That attracted attention of the infected. I went on another killing spree with the baseball bat. Kili was a great assistant with his archery skills. I didn't lose myself this time. I kept my focus making sure that we didn't get caught unaware.

“Kili behind you.” I warned. Kili shot the infected that was coming up from behind. I had been taken down the infected as we walked through the school. I was trying to find the gymnasium. 

I must have taken a wrong turn. I broke my bat hitting an infected over the head. I looked at the broken piece when one came at me. I stabbed it in the face before kicking it into a classroom. 

The door flew opened and desk fell to the ground. I stared at some of the students and teachers that were all huddled up in the room.

There was fear in their eyes. I closed the door. 

“Are we going to do anything for them?” Kili asked.

“Kill the infected, Clear a path, Let them decide what to do with this chance.” I said to Kili. Who nodded his head. I realized. I didn't have a weapon. I do have a pair of scissors in my pocket. 

I had to pull out and stab an infected in the eye. I kicked them into wall as Kili shot it in the head. I grabbed Kili pulling him forward. I booted another away from him. 

Kili shot one behind me. I pulled him forward. There wasn't any infected in this direction. I walked this way seeing a horde blocking the gym doors. I looked back seeing another horde. 

I kicked open the girls changing room pulling Kili with me. I kicked the door shut moving through the change room. When I discovered the doors locked. I gritted my teeth. They were making there way in here. 

I pulled Kili with me. I opened the locker door. I pushed him inside. I entered it with him squashing the two of us in the locker. It was uncomfortable. I closed the locker door. I turned back to Kili.

We were so close together. There was hardly any room. He was about to speak. I placed my hand on his mouth. I shook my head.

There were moaning noses of the infected. They walked all around the change room. When there was a loud scream. Infected moved in the direction of the scream. I felt Kili's breath on my neck. 

“Are they gone?” He whispered.

“Almost..” I turned my head.

“Wait a few more minutes..” I told him. I realized just how close his face was to mine. Kili nodded his wordlessly. He was looking at my lips. I decided to watch and see what it was he was going to do.

When his face flushed a scarlet red. He looked away from me. I moved closer to him. He backed into the locker.

“Akashi..” Kili sounded like he didn't know what to do.

“Yes?” I asked.

“The infected are gone.” Kili told me. I stepped out. I pulled Kill out. I opened the door seeing the infected walk away. I placed the bag on my back. I turned my head to the gym door. 

I heard movement on the other side. There was another scream further away as the infected walked in that direction.

The sound of a door opening made me turn my head. There stood a male with black hair and light brown eyes. He was a teacher.

“Come in here quick.” He said. I looked at Kili. I turned in that direction motioning for Kili to follow. I stepped in the gymnasium.

There were a lot of students in here. I scanned the area as the door closed. I found Aomine Daiki sitting beside Momoi Satsuki. I walked over to the two of them.

“Akashi-kun!? What are you doing here.?!” Momoi shouted.

“Its a long story..” I told her. Daiki looked at me.

“I thought you were on Vacation.” He said to me.

“I am.” I stated. 

“How long have you been here?” I asked Daiki.

“14 hours.” Daiki sighed.

“Tetsu and the others are on their way.” He explained. Kili stepped closer eyeing the teacher.

“Akashi Seijuro, You will be able to help us won't you?” The teacher asked.

“You just need to get a hold of your dad.” He had hope in his eyes.

“I currently can't get a hold of him so that is out of the question.” I told him. The teacher sighed walking away.

“I can't stay here, I have other business to take care of..” I explained.

“Why did you come here?” Daiki asked.

“To check up on you.” I answered.

“..Oh? Thanks, I am still alive but sooner or later they will break in..” He told me.

“A lot of them have been taken care so there is still time.” I assured him.

“Daiki this is Kili.” I introduced Kili to him. 

Kili waved his hand.

“Kili at your service.” Kili bowed his head. I turned my attention to the teacher. Who barricaded the door.

There was a male student who dragged girl to the teacher.

“Sensei! This girl had been bitten! We must kill her before she turns!” The male yelled. The girls eyes widen.

“I haven't been bitten! It's a lie!” She yelled out. She had been thrown on to the floor. I walked up. 

She had light brown hair. Her eyes were light red color. Her hair was in a pony tail. She looked around the students. Teacher walked over.

“Show me the evidence.” Teacher asked. Male walked over to her. She was being held down. They pulled the shirt up. Her bottom torso bandaged up. I saw blood was soaking through the bandages.

There was nothing but fear in the teachers eyes.

“Your right, it's the human thing to do..” Teacher pointed a gun at her. Her eyes widen. I stepped forward. I grabbed the gun.

“Fear is clouding your mind, Sensei you would draw a weapon on a girl with out listening to her side of the story?” I asked.

“She is a danger to everyone here.” He said.

“Fine then let me take her away and leave this place in peace.” I requested.

“I know you don't want to shoot her.” I told him. He looked at me. Then at the girl. He lowered his weapon.

“Alright, I will agree to that you just have to leave immediately.” He explained to me.

“I understand.” I walked over to the girl. I helped her up.

“Kili we’re leaving.” I said as Kili walked up. I headed towards the door with a girl. I felt eyes on me. 

I touched the handle when Daiki came running.

“Where will you go..?” He asked.

“I have something’s that I need to do, Stay safe Daiki.” I pat his shoulder.

“Don't die.” I squeezed his shoulder. I walked out the door with the girl. Kili following close behind. I released the girl. Who looked at me.

“Thank you for saving me.” She bowed her head.

“..How did you get that injury?” I asked.

“I was stabbed the other day..” she explained to me. 

“I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and this happened..” She told me. 

“I did it for the little girl, Her mother was a nurse so she patched me up.” She told me. I nodded my head.

“Your Akashi Seijuro from the Generation of Miracles right?” She asked me.

“Yes.” I replied.

“My name is Sayuri Kimiko, You can just call me Kimiko.” She introduced herself.

“This is Kili.” I pointed to Kili.

“We need to move let's go.” I ordered. Kimiko nodded her head. She followed me as I walked out of the school grounds glad that there wasn't any Infected around.


End file.
